How it all began
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: Basically what I think what are some of the the charcter's backstories Enjoy!
1. The begining

The Redstone's escape

"And that's how we're escaping , you two. Whispered ten-year-old Axel Redstone , finishing off his drawn plan

"RATS! Get out of there or you will miss your supper!" Screeched Matron Loveheart's voice

"Why's her last name Loveheart anyway" asked eight-year-old Petal. "GET OUT!" screamed Matron Loveheart. Petal rolled her eyes and got up off the floor. "Come on, you two. Let's go _before_ __Matron _Hateheart_ screams her ugly head off!"she sniggered. Axel chuckled while their three-year old sister Jessica just sat and looked confused. "I thinked her name Loveheart?" she squeaked "It not?"

Suddenly Matron started banging on the iron door "GET OVER HERE, RATS!"

"Hold ye horses!" Screamed Petal. Then she noticed Jessica was about to cry. Don't mind _her,_

Jess, she's just a crazy lady." "Come _on_ you two, before she breaks the door down, it took me _forever_ to steal that redstone dust and button!" called Axel


	2. Temper,temper!

"Seriously,bread and jam _again_?!" Whined Petal turning her bread over and over, drenching it with strawberry jam. "Eat up _Redstone."_ Sniggered Clarissa Smith. Clarissa Amelia Smith was Petal's arch-enemy. Clarissa was the same age as Axel (10) but acted like she was 16 and treated Petal like trash.

"Shut up Clarissa! Go to the nether and ask a ghast to spit fireballs at you!" Petal shrieked Clarissa looked stunned and the whole dining room was in a shocked silence while Petal continued her rant. All that time locked in attic,closets and kitchens had turned the 8-year-old into a hothead.

"I hope Matron Hateheart learns what you really are, a snake,a monster,a blonde-haired,blue-eyed devil!" Petal screeched. While Petal was screaming her head off,Clarissa was pinching and scratching herself really hard so she looked like she'd been brutally attacked. She'd always done this so she could get Petal into trouble. She was Matron's favourite and Matron always believed her and her unjust lies.

"What is going on in here!" shrieked Matron Loveheart's voice as she marched in the dining room. "Petal,Axel and Jessica Redstone,my office, **NOW**! Clarissa had decided now was the time show her fake bruises to Matron. "Matron,Petal scratched and pinched me really hard! Clarissa cried. "Thank-you Clarissa,Petal will be punished,carry on with your supper now.

As for you three,come this instant!"

"What's happening?" Jessica asked. But the other two couldn't answer,they didn't to scare Jessica,she'd only just came out of the nursery section of the orphanage and wouldn't get it.

Axel and Petal on the other hand had been through this plenty of times,they were yelled at and thrown into different rooms.

Matron swept behind her desk and pulled out a piece of paper almost triumphantly. The paper was horrifyingly familiar, Axel's plan for escaping!

"Well?" said Matron waving the paper under Axel's nose. "Any explanation?"

"NO!" screamed Petal

"Excuse me, Petal!" Matron cried in shock,clearly alarmed that someone had answered back.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AN ANSWER FROM US! ARE YOU DEAF? Matron had just about got her breath back. "Then how about an explanation for attacking Clarissa?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN _TOUCH_ HER! FOR ALL I CARE,SHE PROBABLY PINCHED AND SCRATCHED HERSELF! YOU BELIEVE HER BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR FAVOURITE!" Petal screamed uncontrollably. Both Axel and Jessica were staring at their sister's outburst.

"RIGHT! Just for that,Petal, you three are in different rooms for a week! Jessica,closet down the hallway,Petal,abandoned kitchen and Axel,you in the basement with the rats! Such a shame,Petal,that your dear sister and brother have to share your punishment.

"YOU CAN'T PUT US IN THERE!" Petal cried desperately.

"Oh yes I can Petal, I will not tolorate violence or rudeness in here,DO YOU UNDERSTAND,YOUNG LADY!

 **Author's note**

 **Recently I got a review saying that someone read a story just like mine.**

 **Well,the thing is, Sapphire-Jessica and The Princess of Pink are the same person!**

 **That's right! I'm not copying Sapphire-Jessica,I'm actually just typing down my own stories. I couldn't get in Sapphire-Jessica, so made a new user.**

 **So yeah that's it for now**

 **Toodles**

 **:)**


	3. Punishment

By time Petal was slammed into the kitchen,she had gone from so angry,she could burst,to so upset,she started to cry as soon as the door was locked. At first,she just started sniffing, then ,tears started rolling down her cheeks and then,she burst into tears and began to sob quietly. She hoped the other two were okay.

 **Meanwhile with Axel**

"Think,Axel, _think_!" Axel muttered,eyeing the door suspiciously to if Matron Loveheart was listening to him outside the dark wood door _. Dark-wood_?! Axel stared at it,an amused grin spreading all over his face-his dark-blue eyes gleamed matron definitely wasn't very bright." _Dark-wood!"_ The thought of the matron's stupidity made Axel ,he decided,he will break the door when everyone was asleep.

 **Back with Petal**

"No! Let me go!" screamed a very familiar squeaky voice. "Jessica!" Petal couldn't stand it no wasn't going to stand by and let her younger sister get bullied by a _pig_ like Matron Loveheart! She snatched her hairclip (which pulled out a strand of her hair) and picked the lock furiously. The door swung open and Petal raced out,grabbed her sister (and resisted the urge to pull Matron's dark hair) and raced back into the kitchen with her.

"Petal!" Jessica cried,giving her sister a big hug. "Do you like your name?" she asked a few minutes later. Petal considered."No,not really. It's a lame name,I prefer Petra." she told her younger sister. "I'll call you Petra,then!" Jessica chirped.

"Do you want to know what's the beauty of this place?" Petra asked. Jessica nodded whispered the secret and Jessica nodded then they rushed over to the nearest drawer,a trio of of cakes each and 3 stacks of cookies followed.

"Having fun,Petal?" came Clarissa's annoying patronising voice it was absolutely dripping with syrup. "Actually,Clarissa,you're mistaken! My name isn't _Petal_ anymore!" Petra cried triumphantly shooting Jessica pleased grin. " _Isn't it_! Have you gone delusional already? Dear,oh,dear."Clarissa practically cooed "I'll be off then,I got better things to do."

"What a meanie." Jessica murmured. "She's worse than that,Jess, she's gravel and I hope we never see her again"

 **Author's note**

 **Yep! That's how I think Petra became Petra,she was originally Petal and then she changed her name. So yeah that's a wrap.**

 **Please leave a review for a chance to get a reply.**

 **Cya :)**


	4. The Escape!

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late but I have a pretty busy life. Also,why isn't anyone leaving a review? Enjoy the chapter!**

"And that's why you you shouldn't reveal yourself! That cupboard is a monstrosity!" Petra hissed at her little sister. Jessica's face lit up like a candle. "Monster city?! Is that where the monster under my bed used to live?!" Petra sighed. "Forget I said anything. She complained in frustration. "Just..don't scream when Clarissa comes,that was a close call,she just thinks I've gone mad.

Flashback (Clarissa attack)

"Hey Petra! What are you doing now,trying to make water balloons?!" Clarissa screeched unkindly. It was clear that Jessica had just about enough of Clarissa torturing her big sister as she rushed to the door and punched it and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Leave Petra alone!" Petra had lunged forwards and clapped a hand over Jessica's mouth. "Petra? How did you just became squeaky? Is there a helium balloon in there or something?!" Clarissa exclaimed. Jessica protesting indignantly but luckily, she was muffled. "Woah I have no idea what came over me! I'm going insane!" Petra cried out. Clarissa snorted in amusement and stamped away.

End of flashback

It was now around 11-O clock at night and the two girls had given up on sleeping,as the two kept having nightmares about worse punishments and often woke up shaking and glancing around. Suddenly there was a knock at the ,deciding it was Clarissa, abruptly stood up and hissed through the keyhole. "I'm warning you,Clarissa Loveheart! Yes I have my kid sister with me,what are you going to do. Tell your precious mother?! This will be you,"Oh mom! Petal Redstone has her younger sister with her!" Is that what you're going to do?! IS IT?! I know your secret,you're Matron Loveheart's daughter! That's why you suck up to her so much! I even overheard you calling her Mommy!

"Petal,it's me! Not that pig of a girl! Watch out! This monstrosity is about to blow!" Axel announced. Petra sighed. Axel's words only meant one thing,his weapon:TNT! Both girls scooted backwards to avoid being caught up in the inevitable explosion. Instead of an explosion, there was a SMASH and suddenly Axel was standing in the doorway. The two sisters rushed to hug their brother. Then Petra eyed the sledgehammer in Axel's hands. "So,I'm guessing TNT is out of season then." She teased. "No,I wanted some TNT,Petra is Clarissa really Matron Pigface's daughter? I mean, I should have known, both of them favour each other.

"Let's get out of here?" Jessica whined,trying to drag her siblings along.

"Not so fast,Jess! Axel told his sister. Petal.." "Petra." Petra interrupted "Have a stale prank that needs to be done. Axel glanced at Petra and held up a green creeper puppet. Petra grinned. "She's going to get such a fright tomorrow morning." Petra said mischievously. The trio crept over to Clarissa's pale-pink room and tossed the creeper in the bbed with her.

" _That'll_ surprise her!" Petra grinned as Axel smashed the door with his sledgehammer and they all ran,with Petra sniggering at a sign.

"Yes it will!" Jessica the three siblings walked casually through the village. They heard some sniffing while a voice ranted from a nearby cottage. "You're so rubbish,Olivia Maxwell! All you ever do is operate redstone! There was a sniff and then a younger voice began to talk.

"I'll try to be better,Elsie,I just love redstone." The voice whined. "If you love it so much,why don't you just _marry it_?!" The older voice said cruelly. "Sheesh! Who would say such a horrible thing?" Petra muttered. They reach the woods where they built a tree-house .(Which took ages) And began a new life.

Author's Note

LOL I need to work on cliffhanger!

cya :)


	5. Olivia

Olivia Katie Maxwell had a very unhappy life,her parents had abandoned her when she'd just been days old and left her to the care of Elsie-May,her 15-year-old obviously was hurt that her parents left her without at least a warning but the terrible thing was she was so depressed she'd decided as soon as her parents left it was her sister's fault and began to verbally abuse Olivia. So by the time Olivia was 8 years old,she had a very low self-esteem.

Olivia felt like Matilda,a girl she'd read about when the shop had ran out of redstone books. (Redstone was Olivia's addiction.)

One night,Elsie took her verbal abuse too far.(Night-time was Elsie's favourite time to say cruel things to her sister.) "Do you know something,Olivia Maxwell? This house will be better off without you!" Elsie cried passionately,dramatically throwing her head against her pillow immediately snoring obnoxiously loudly. When Elsie's snoring became nothing(she didn't snore anyway) Olivia crept out of bed and put it in her beloved redstone and books went next.

Olivia glanced out the window and decided that breaking it and jumping out wouldn't be the best idea and went down the ladder and out the door. It wasn't very exciting,but Olivia felt like she was going on an adventure as she disappeared into the woods. That excitement however,was short-lived. A creeper ambushed her and sent her screaming through the landed at the feet of a certain redhead who stared at her for a split second before shoving her into a hollow tree.

"What were you doing out there?" The redhead scolded ,holding up a torch to Olivia's face. "Great,now I'm stuck with a hot-headed pirate! She'll probably burn me." Olivia thought. Through the dim light,Olivia could see that the girl wasn't that much older than she was. "I could ask you the same thing." Olivia said coldly. "I like walking at night,okay! I'm tough! Those dumb zombies can't take me down. The girl snapped. "Okay,well I was running away,from my sister." Olivia explained,softening a little.

" _I_ ran away from an orphanage!" The girl cried enthusiastically

"The village one? Lindsey Loveheart's? The newspaper mentioned runaways but never any names. Olivia gabbled,sounding alarmed. The girl flushed pink then the colour disappeared. "How rude! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Petra! Petra said holding out a hand. "I'm Olivia" Olivia smiled taking the hand. "I got two siblings,an older brother named Axel and a younger sister named Jessica." Petra told her.

"How old are they?" asked Olivia curiously. "Axel's ten and Jessica's just turned three."Petra answered. "And I'm eight!" Petra added "Same here! Olivia cried.

"Hey,do you have anywhere to go?" asked Petra. "Not really." Olivia admitted sadly. She had been so focused on running away that she'd forgotten about her residence."You can come with me."Petra suggested. "Axel wouldn't mind and Jessica's pretty friendly." she added.

"Okay." Olivia said uncertainly. "So why exactly did you run away?" Asked Olivia as they walked to Petra's treehouse. "Ugh! I wasn't allowed to see my siblings what with Axel and me being forever punished and little Jessica was down in the to mention the matron's secret,snobby,stuck-up daughter!" Petra cried,suddenly getting angry."You got a fiery temper." Olivia commented tactfully. "Finally! _Someone_ is much more polite about it other than my siblings!" Petra shrieked. "Everyone at the orphanage were always so rude. Clarissa was the rudest out of all of them."Petra smiled at a memory. "Oh here we are." she said stopping in front of a decent-sized treehouse."Come on,nothing's going to come out!" she laughed as Olivia watch her climb and following her.

Petra's siblings took the fact Olivia was living with them very well and the treehouse became a busier place.

 **Reviews and thanks**

 **A shoutout for Mylenrawr : no of course you're not being rude! If you didn't give me constructive criticism,I would still be an amatuer writer. Also,a big thank-you to Mylenrawr and Alice Foreshadow for following. Thank-you so much!**


	6. Reuben

Living with someone else was a new experience for little Jessica. That morning,she'd gotten

a had a habit of waking up very early and jumping on someone's bed until they threw something at her,like a pillow for example. Well,that morning,she'd thought she was annoying her sister,when a different head popped up,causing the three-year-old fall off the bed in shock and ran down the ladder.

She'd come across a waterfall,enjoying her short walk,when she saw a small,pink head bob up and down in it. A piglet! It squealed as if it was saying,"Please help!" It was going to drown! There was conveniently a stick lying for rescuing someone from drowning. Jessica grabbed the stick and the piglet was soon safe.

"You need a name." Jessica said,feeding the piglet some carrots."How about,Carrot sticks!" she giggled. The piglet squealed in protest."Pork-chop?!" That earned an indignant oink from the pig."Reuben!" Jessica cried. The piglet nodded and danced around the little girl,showing he liked the name.

"Okay,Reuben,let's go. Do you like treehouses?" Jessica said as Reuben followed her to the pig gave her it's version of a smile. "Okay,I'll take that as a yes!" Jessica beamed,picking up the piglet and carrying it up the ladder.

Once she got up,she dropped it on the crafting table. "Oh there you are!" gasped the new girl staring at the three-year-old."I'm so sorry I scared you,I didn't _know_ you'd react like that!I'm Olivia. Olivia said. "I'm Jessica,and this is Reuben! Jessica squeaked.

"A pig?!" Olivia cried staring at Reuben."I saved him."Jessica beamed proudly. "Oh,okay?" Olivia said and Axel soon followed suit but didn't treat the situation as awkwardly as Olivia did. Eventually Olivia became more used to Reuben

 **And that's how it all began!**

 **Author's note**

 **Yay! That's the end of How it all began. Look out for Minecraft:Kid mode,coming soon!**

 **Peace out! :)**

 **P.S sorry it was short.**


End file.
